No Truth, Just Dare!
by Minoru Black
Summary: Kepada seispa yang ingin membuat dare sambil itu membaca sdikit cerita, tuliskanlah semua dare anda di Comments! Lihatlah bagaimana Boboiboy dan geng menghadapi dare yang begitu mencabar dan mungkin akan membongkarkan perasaan cinta Warning: Lawak tak bagus sangat, Shounen-ai, Fluff dan mungkin juga sedikit friendships. OC cuma host sahaja. Jangan malu-malu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Teringin sahaja… saya lihat ramai yang buat dan saya x kisah untuk menulis dalam Bahasa Melayu, Bahasa Indonesia atau English. 'No Truth, Just Dare!' adalah salah satu fic ditulis oleh seorang robot author yang tiada kaitan dengan cerita. 'No Truth, Just Dare!' is a fiction story written by a robot author that has no connection with the story. Sila tulis dare anda di reviews~

 _Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios._

Don't like, don't read it please. Ada shounen-ai di tahap masih boleh diterima.

* * *

Di sebuah tanah lapangan yang penuh dengan sampah di sekeliling, terdapat sekumpulan manusia (kecuali satu alien) sedang berjalan kearah satu alien berkepala kotak dan sebuah robot ungu. Kedua-dua memakai kostum bagai superhero, padahal mereka dua hanyalah villain tahap agak rendah. ("APA!?" "Bersabar, encik Boss!") Ketua kumpulan tersebut merupakan seorang anak lelaki yang memakai topi dinosaur berwarna oren, diikuti empat anak-anak lain; seorang budak perempuan bertudung merah jambu dengan goggle di atas kepalanya, seorang budak perempuan cina memakai cermin mata dan topi kuning, seorang budak lelaki hindu yang memakai _headband_ dan seorang budak lelaki(alien) cina yang berpakaian ungu bersama cermin mata ungu .

"Apa yang kamu nak, ha Adudu!? Panggil kitaorang di tengah-tengah padang ni pada awal-awal pagi!" cakap budak bernama Boboiboy.

"Entah, deh! Mata aku baru je nak terlelap tau! Tiba-tiba je panggil kitaorang, nak kena penumbuk ke? Hah!?" kata budak hindu bernama Gopal.

"Eh eh, bersabar~. Bukan korang yang panggil kita ke? Kitaorang pun datang sebab menerima panggilan kecemasan daripada korang!" kata robot bernama Probe.

"Eh! Bila pulak kitaorang panggil kamu? Bukan kamu yang panggil kitaorang ke?" kata budak perempuan berwarna merah jambu bernama Yaya.

"Apasal kitaorang nak jumpa korang semua? Ingat kita peminat kau ke? Hah?" kata alien bernama Adudu.

"Hm, apa-apa sahajalah. Nampaknya panggilan kali ini cuma palsu je. Jom balik! Lebih baik sambung tidur je." kata gadis cina bernama Ying.

"Dah! Jo- EH!? Apa kat atas tu!?" Semua memandang atas terlihat bayang-bayang sebuah kapal angkasa. Sebelum sesiapa sedar, kilauan cahaya terpancar daripada kapal tersebut dan menyerap mereka ke dalam kapal itu.

* * *

Boboiboy membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Dia berasa amat berat di dada. Dia melihat ke bawah dan nampak Fang sedang baring di atasnya, pengsan dan tidak sedar diri. Boboiboy menolak Fang dengan lembut ke pahanya sebelum duduk dan mencari kelibat rakan-rakan yang lain. Dia melihat Ying dan Yaya sedang bersandar antara satu sama lain dan Gopal disebelah mereka terbaring begitu sahaja. Dibelakang Gopal pula nampak Probe dan Adudu yang sedang pengsan juga.

"Dimanakah kita ni?" Sebaik sahaja berkata begitu, cahaya mula memenuhi bilik tersebut. Boboiboy tutup matanya sebentar sebelum membuka dan nampak…

Sebuah pentas opera tidak berdinding yang besar dengan semua tempat duduk kosong sekeliling pentas bulat itu. Yang lain mula sedar selapas cahaya yang begitu menyinari membangunkan mereka.

"Dei! Kita dimana ni!?" Gopal terus bangun dan berlari berpusing-pusing kelilingi mereka.

"Ayo~ Gopal! Berhentilah! Nanti saya muntah, pening tengok kamuloh!" kata Ying yang sedang membantu Yaya untuk bangun.

"Encik Boss! Encik Boss! Kau tak apa-apa encik Boss!?" kata Probe sambil mengoyangkan badan Adudu dengan kuat.

"S-SUDAHLAH! KAU NAK AKU MUNTAH KE, HAH!?" kata Adudu.

"Hehe~ Maaf Encik Boss! Tapi kita dimana?" Semua melihat sekeliling mereka. Fang yang baru bangun, sedar yang dirinya sedang baring di atas peha Boboiboy. Dia cepat-cepat bangun dan tutup muka kemerahannya. 'Aduhai! Kenapa dengan aku ni!?'

Boboiboy yang tidak perasan akan perubahan Fang, berdiri dan melihat sekeliling. "Kita dimana ni?"

Tetiba, lagu orchestra yang kuat mula berbunyi di sekeliling mereka dan ternampak sebuah skrin komputer turun daripada atas. Semua melihat computer itu dengan muka keliru. Komputer tersebut berhenti dan skrin mukanya terpapar nombor.

'3,2,1-'

'Apa-'

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUA! NAMA SAYA ROB DAN SAYA AKAN MENJADI HOST ANDA UNTUK~ 'NO TRUTH, JUST DARE!'" Bunyi tepuk tangan beramai-ramai didengari dan semua memandang sekeliling. Kerusi yang kelihatan kosong dari mula, telah dipenuhi dengan monitor komputer dimana terpapar di skrin komputer-komputer tersebut adalah muka-muka berbagai jenis makhluk yang tidak dikenali, bukan manusia sahaja.

"Apa!?"

"Baiklah. Kepada semua para readers, tulislah segala jenis dare yang anda ingin kumpulan Boboiboy lakukan! Ingatlah bahawa mereka hanya mampu melakukan dare yang tahap dari K+ hingga ke T sahaja. Sesungguhnya yang tahap M akan ditolak serta-merta! Aksi shounen-ai juga dibenarkan sama ada antara ahli kumpulan, ahli elemental boboiboy atau kedua-dua sekali! ("Apa!?" Jerit Fang. Semua ahli lain melihat dia kerana mereka tidak mengerti maksud ayat tadi. Muka Fang sedang kemerah-merahan sangat.) Jadi janganlah malu-malu untuk menulis dare anda! Kita menanti penyertaan dare kamu semua readers~! Sekian, terima kasih."

* * *

Sebaik sahaja tamat, semua skrin komputer tertutup dan dewan menjadi gelap kecuali pentas tersebut. Semua memandang komputer yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Semua berasa bingung dan pelik akan computer tersebut. Malah, Bila dia ada kaki!?

"Selamat sejahtera! Nama saya ROB, pendek untuk robot! Saya ditugaskan untuk memastikan anda menjalankan semua dare yang akan diberi kepadamu nanti!" kata ROB.

"APA! Kenapa kita kena melakukan benda seperti ini!?" kata Fang. Yang lain juga angguk kepala. Kenapa pulak mereka kena melakukan ini.

"Bersabar. Kalian akan melakukan ini pun bukannya lama dan anda masih dibayar. Setahu saya, sekarang ini sekolah kalian sedang bercuti dua minggu, jadi kami akan menjalankan dare untuk mengisi masa korang sambil memuaskan kehendak fans Boboiboy." Kata ROB.

"Tetapi kita kena ke buat aksi shounen-ai itu!?" kata Fang dengan muka merah malu.

"Takpe, Encik Pang! Kita akan menyediakan ganjaran untuk anda selepas selesai acara ni! Dan anda tak perlu risau! Tiada aksi seperti *** atau bunuh dibenarkan. Cedera sikit mungkin boleh! Fluff lagi diterima!"

"Tetapi-" "Baiklah semua, berehatlah dulu di bilik disediakan! Bye bye~!" Beberapa lubang muncul dibawah mereka dan mereka jatuh dengan jeritan.

Fang hanya mampu menutp matanya sementara bandannya meluncur ke bawah, sebelum mendarat ke atas katil yang lembut. Dia membuka mata dan melihat biliknya yang bagaikan bilik hotel 4 bintang! Katil bersaiz queen berwarna putih dengan selimut dan alas berwarna cream serta langsir katil yang menghalang pandangannya daripada melihat seluruh bilik. Dia membuka langsir tersebut dan gasp! Bilik tidur dihiasi dengan warna cream dan light chocolate membuat dia berasa tenang. Sebuah meja study dan rak buku di sebelah bilik manakala terdapat sebuah rak almari kayu yang sangat cantik di sebelah lagi. Terdapat dua pintu di depan, salah satunya terbuka dan kelihatan sebuah tab mandi yang besar dan selesa dan tandas yang dihiasi dengan design yang begitu moden. Terdapat juga tiang penyangkut di sebelah pintu itu untuk menyangkut sesuatu. Fang hanya mampu melihat semuanya dengan terkejut. Semuanya terlalu mewah! Dia bagaikan seorang putera (Puteri. LoL) dengan semua kemewahan ni. Namun, sebelum dia sempat bangun, sebuah lubang tiba-tiba muncul di atas dan menjatuhkan seorang budak bernama Boboiboy, menyebabkan Fang sekali lagi terlompat atas katil. Fang cuba berhenti melompat dengan memengang selimut yang bergitu lembut, namun tidak berhasil.

Boboiboy berasa pening walaupun dia jatuh atas sesuatu yang lembut. Dia mengosok kepalanya dan membuka matanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang begitu… cantik. Fang sedang memegang selimut katil yang ditarik sampai menutup dadanya (walaupun dia masih dalam pakaian, LOL) dan belakangnya ditutupi langsir. Boboiboy tidak sangka bahawa rivalnya mampu kelihatan sangat… cute! (Dalam kepala Boboiboy: Gempa sedang melihat Fang dengan muka merah dan mata terbeliak. Api dan Air melihat juga dengan muka terkejut namun dengan muka berwarna biasa. Taufan sedang bersiul dengan penuh keminatan dan Halilintar hanya melihat dengan muka tanpa emosi.) Fang kelihatan kecil di atas katil dan selimut yang besar itu.

"Boboiboy! Apa?" Fang menjerit, muka agak merah (ni hanya membuat Boboiboy menjadi lebih malu!)

"Hehe~ Maaf, Fang. Kemungkinan kita kena kongsi bilik kot." Selepas Boboiboy cakap begitu, muka Fang menjadi lebih merah.

"APA!?" jerit Fang sekali lagi.

* * *

Bagaiman? Suka x? Please review secepat mungkin! Tangan saya x sabar nak menulis semua idea korang! Jumpa lagi~


	2. Chapter 2

Wah~ Banyaknya dare2 yang bagus2 gile~ Baiklah! Maaf kerana membiarkan anda menunggu terlalu lama! Mari~~~~ mulakan!

 _Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios._

Don't like, don't read it please. Ada shounen-ai di tahap masih boleh diterima.

* * *

"Apa maksud semua ni!?" jerit Fang. Dia tak mungkin mampu berbilik sama cr-rival! RIVAL DIA! Tak mungkin! Tidak boleh!

"Bersabarlah Fang. Kitakan dua-dua lelaki jadi takde masalah kan? Katil pun cukup besar untuk letak pendinding bantal. Perlu cari bantal sahaja, rileks." Kata Boboiboy sambil menepuk bahu Fang dengan lembut.

Fang hanya menjeling Boboiboy sebelum menghembuskan nafas panjang. Apa yang Boboiboy cakapkan pun betul. Mereka boleh bina penghadang bantal dan masih tidur dengan selesa kerana ruang yang cukup besar di atas katil itu.

"Dah, dah. Jom kita cuba cari yang lain-lain. Dan mungkin kita boleh cari beberapa makanan untuk makan. Aku agak lapar juga sekarang ni." Sebaik sahaja Boboiboy bercakap ayat itu,terdengar satu bunyi perut berbunyi kelaparan daripada perut Fang. Kedua-dua diam sebentar sebelum Boboiboy cepat-cepat tutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Gelakan masih boleh didengari daripada budak lelaki bertopi oren itu. Muka Fang hanya mampu memerah sebelum mengambil bantal dan memukul Boboiboy sekuat mungkin. Boboiboy hanya gelak lebih kuat apabila tangannya diguna untuk menahan diri daripada pukulan Fang, gelak ketawa tidak ditahan lagi.

Fang terus berdiri dan pergi ke arah pintu yang tertutup dengan muka kemerahannya manakala Boboiboy cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengikut Fang sambil mengeluarkan beberapa gelakan kecil.

"Fang! Tunggu aku!"

"Tak nak! Pergilah kau!"

"Sorry Fang. Tapi tadi sebenarnya memang agak kelakar." Kata Boboiboy yang terus berjalan di belakang Fang.

Fang hanya menghela nafas dan membuka pintu tertutup itu. Yang kelihatan hanya sebuah laluan lurus ke satu pintu laluan terbuka. Fang dan Boboiboy terus jalan ke arah pintu laluan tersebut dan terkaku.

Terdapat sebuah meja makan panjang yang didekorasi dengan gaya antik seperti di zaman Eropah terdahulu dengan lilin di tengah-tengah walaupun ada lampu. Kerusi-kerusi bergaya Eropah juga tersusun rapi di sekeliling meja tersebut. Terdapat juga pelbagai jenis makanan-makanan tersedia di atas meja, termasuklah…

"Donat lobak merah!" Fang terus duduk di salah satu kerusi dan mengambil salah satu donat tersedia. Boboiboy hanya senyum dan duduk di sebelah Fang. Pelbagai aneka makanan boleh dipilih daripada makanan sarapan bertema 1 Malaysia ini namun Boboiboy hanya memakan nasi lemak dengan beberapa kuih karipap yang tersedia.

Beberapa minit kemudian, kedengaran beberapa bunyi tapak kaki daripada dua laluan terbuka berbeza dari arah berlainan yang dimasuki oleh Boboiboy dan Fang. Muncul pula tiga kawan mereka yang lain dan musuh mereka, Adudu dan Probe.

"Boboiboy!" jerit Ying dan Yaya.

"Makanan!" jerit Gopal. (Aduhai budak ni.)

"Apa semua ni? Semua makanan ni… makanan ni… Nampak SEDAP!" Adudu dan Probe juga berebut-rebut untuk memakan makanan yang tersedia atas meja tu.

"Boboiboy dan Fang dah lama sampai ke?" Tanya Yaya.

"Dah. Kitaorang duduk bilik yang sama. Macam mana korang?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil memakan karipap yang diambil.

"Um… rasanya saya dan Ying satu bilik dan Gopal pula satu bilik single dekat sebelah pintu kitaorang. Adudu dan Probe pun macam duduk sebilik juga." Kata Yaya sambil memakan beberapa kuih-muih yang tersedia.

"Oh. Baguslah tu. Maksudnya kita tak terpisahlah saat ni. Agaknya, bila acara tu akan bermula?" sebaik aje Boboiboy bertanya, terdapat sebuah skrin computer muncul dari atas dengan tulisan di skrin.

'Bersiap sedialah semua. Acara akan bermula dalam 30 minit lagi. Sila makan dan minum secepat mungkin sebelum anda disedut kedalam lubang. Tercekik pula! Kesian kang, LOL~'. Semua hanya mampu membuat 'anime fall' daripada tulisan tersebut.

"Terbaik" kata Boboiboy dengan 'thumbs up'.

"Dah semua. Cepat makan sebelum kita dipanggil." Semua pun sambung makan makanan yang sedap itu.

* * *

Selepas 30 minit…

"Ladies and gentlemen, saya bangga untuk mempersembahkan sebuah acara bertajuk~ 'NO TRUTH, JUST DARE'! Acara ini seperti yang dicakap sebelum ni akan menyuruh para-para ahli Boboiboy untuk melakukan dare yang diberi oleh anda pembaca! Terima kasih kepada pembaca-pembaca yang telah memberi banyak dare-dare yang bagus-bagus gile ni! Tanpa melengahkan masa lagi, kita mempersembahkan ahli-ahli Boboiboy!"

Lubang-lubang muncul dari atas dan jatuhnya ahli kumpulan Boboiboy dengan cool sekali. Kecuali Gopal. (Kesian anak muda ni.)

"Memperkenalkan. BOBOIBOY, FANG, YAYA, YING dan GOPAL! Serta ahli kumpulan jahat GERORO!"

"Eh! Bukanlah! Ia Jero Jero!" kata Probe.

"Kita teruskan dengan acara pertama dengan dare pertama kita dari DELIA ANGELA!" kata Rob sambil tak menghiraukan Probe.

"Kesian kita, encik Boss. Dipanggil dengan nama salah. Macam mana nak popular ni. Huu~" kata Probe.

"Sabar jelah Probe. Mungkin nanti dia cakap nama dengan betul." Kata Boboiboy.

"Dare pertama kita adalah:

1\. Untuk Halilintar, please kamu sehari saja bersikap imut dan juga tersenyum manis dan rayu Taufan sebaik-baiknya.  
2\. Air, aku mau kamu melakukan Genderbender menjadi cewe. Supaya Api dag-dig-dug

Itu sahaje! Dan untuk pengetahuan anda semua, imut maksudnya comel manakala cewe maksudnya wanita dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Jadi Boboiboy, sila berpecah lima!" kata Rob.

Boboiboy hanya mampu mengeluar air peluh. 'Halilintar pasti tidak akan suka ni.'

"Boboiboy pecah tiga!" Keluar Boboiboy Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa.

"Eh, kenapa tidak berpecah lima?" Tanya Yaya.

"Itu sebab Api dan Air masih berada di tahap satu. Kalau berpecah lima, pasti yang lain akan menjadi macam tu juga."

"Oh… Maksudnya Api dan Air semua dare kena buat yang terakhirlah." Kata Yaya.

"Nampaknya macam tu. Takpe. Kita buat semua dare yang ada kaitan dengan tiga Boboiboy sekarang." Kata Rob.

"Aish, kenapa aku yang kena buat benda macam ni?" kata Halilintar.

"Buat je~ kalau tak buat, kena hukuman nanti." Kata Taufan.

"Eh? Apa hukuman yang dikenakan nanti?" Tanya Gopal.

"Bagus kamu bertanya, hukuman setiap dare adalah~" sebuah pintu berwarna putih muncul di tengah-tengah stage.

"Adalah memasuki bilik 'FEAR~~'! Bilik ni akan keluarkan ketakutan anda menjadi nyata! Seperti… belon!" Rob memetik jari sebelum membuka pintu. Ketiga-tiga Boboiboy cepat menjauhi diri selepas melihat banyak belon di dalam bilik tersebut.

"Wooah! Dan takde bilik pun kat belakang pintu tu!" kata Ying.

"Memang. Kita mengunakan kuasa teleportasi pada pintu ni, jadi dia akan membuka kepada bilik 'Fear~~' secara khususnya. Jadi, Halilintar akan melakukannya?" kata Rob degan muka emoticon yang sinis.

"Haish, terpaksa." Halilintar menghela nafas yang panjang sebelum bergegar satu badan dia.

"Halilintar?" Tanya Gempa.

Halilintar pusing perlahan-lahan dengan senyuman manis dengan mata comel.

"Apa dia, Gempa~?" kata Halilintar dengan suara lembut.

Sebaik sahaje Halilintar cakap macam tu, semua rakan-rakan Boboiboy gelak dengan kuat kecuali Boboiboy sendiri. Namun, Taufan gelak sekali.

"Terbaik dare ni! Okay, Halilintar kena rayu, so~ Halilintar kena puji aku bahawa aku cool!" kata Taufan.

Gempa dan Fang boleh nampak tanda kemarahan atas Halilintar, namun halilintar terus berperangai imut.

"Tolonglah Taufan~ Janganlah bagi aku puji, yeah?" sambil dengan muka 'imut' dia, Halilintar mengunci dia dalam headlock.

"Saya betul harap-harap Taufan Tarik balik kata-kata dia~ Sebab sayakan kena jadi IMUT. UNTUK SEHARI." Setiap perkataan diikuti dengan penyekatan headlock dikenakan semakin ketat namun Halilintar masih mengenakan muka 'imut' dia.

"BAIKLAH! BAIKLAH! SAYA TARIK BALIK! SAKIT~ Bagitahu saya lebih hebat dan berkuasa daripada ka-URGH" pernafasan Taufan mula tersekat apabila Halilintar mula memperkuatkan headlocknya. Aura hitam mula mengeluar dengan lebih gelap daripada Halilintar, menyebabkan semua rakan Boboiboy berdiri belakang Gempa, yang hanya melihat keadaan dengan tenang dan kerutan dahi.

"Taufan, sudahlah tu. Fikir betul-betul sebelum kamu dibunuh oleh diri sendiri." kata Gempa.

Taufan, dengan muka kebiruan, melihat muka Gempa sebelum memandang Halilintar. Dia tepuk salah satu lengan yang mencekiknya dengan lembut. Halilintar melonggarkan headlocknya, tetapi tidak melepaskan Taufan.

"Baiklah, Hali. Just merayu tentang makanan atau apa. Nanti saya cuba buat atau beli untuk kamu nanti. Ok?" kata Taufan dengan senyuman nakal dan salah satu tanganny memberi 'peace' sign.

Halilintar memandangnya dengan penuh kecuringan , tanpa mengubah ekspresi muka imutnya.

Halilintar lepaskan Taufan dan berdiri di depannya. Lega dilepaskan daripada seksaan tersebut, Taufan juga memperbetulkan posisinya dan melihat dengan mata yang ingin tahu. Halilintar menarik nafas dan memandangnya dengan mata tajam tetapi dibelakangnya, ahli kumpulan Boboiboy boleh melihat seekor raksasa kilat dengan senyuman sinis.

"Taufan~ Saya me-" Halilintar menelan air liur sebelum menyambung, "m-merayu pada kamu agar jangan. meminta. aku. merayu. LAGI." katanya, menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Taufan yang memang sudah ketakutan ketika itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menjerit; "SAYA MENERIME RAYUANMU!" dan terus berlari ke belakng rakan-rakannya. Halilintar senyum dengan penuh kepuasan tanpa mengubah muka imutnya.

Keadaan mula tenang dan ROB mengambil peluang untuk lanjutkan dare.

"Baiklah~ Kita teruskan dengan dare kedua~ dari RAMPAGING SNOW~ yang menyuruh semua karakter bermain pemanggil hantu seperti Ouija. Tetapi disebabkan kita takde barang-barang tersebut buat masa ni, itu akan dimainkan kemudian. Seterusnya, dare dari FangLove. Dia meminta beberapa dare seperti~;

-Fang harus mengambil tongkat sihir dari komik Penyihir Chacha, buku ke-11, story 70. Ucapkan mantranya 'Perurun Perurun Beruruchika'. Lihat reaksi BoboiBoy dkk.  
-BoboiBoy harus meluk Fang  
-Ying juga harus meluk Yaya  
-Yaya, silahkan makan biskuit buatanmu sendiri  
-BoboiBoy dkk, maukah kalian membaca ff-ku yang berjudul 'Fang Twin'?  
-Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, Air, Solar, dan Thorn (klu ada), letupkan 100 balon dihadapan mereka masing2"

Semua kelihatan pelik.

"Tongkat sihir dari Penyihir Chacha? Apa benda tu?" kata Fang.

"Takpelah, kita buat yang lain dulu." Kata Boboiboy Gempa.

"Mari sini Yaya~" Kata Ying.

"Haha~ Baik." Kata Yaya.

"Pelukan Y & Y!" kata Ying dan Yaya sambil ketawa. Semua hanya bertitik peluh di dahi mereka.

"Dahlah Fang. Mari sini peluk cepat. Lagi cepat lagi bagus." Kata Boboiboy Gempa.

"Kenapa kita kena buat pulak! Saya tak nak!" kata Fang.

"Terserahlah, saya yang kena buat." Secepat mungkin, Boboiboy cepat-cepat memeluk Fang yang semakin kemerahan.

"Woi! Lepaskan aku!" kata Fang yang sedang struggle untuk keluar.

"Tak boleh~ Tunggu dulu~ " kata Boboiboy Gempa.

"Bahagiannya mereka~ Kita tak nak peluk?" Tanya Taufan ke Halilintar.

Tangan Halilintar terus mempergerakkan headlock yang diguna tadi dengan senyuman 'imutnya' dan aura raksasanya.

"Nevermind!" kata Taufan dengan muka pucat.

"Baiklah. Seterusnya, dare untuk Yaya. Disebabkan untuk keselamatan ahli passengers lain dalam kapal ni, kita hanya mampu memasukkan satu." Kata Rob sambil memegang satu pinggan yang mempunyai satu biskut Yaya.

"Deng, kenapa bawak satu je?" Tanya Gopal.

"Kandungan toksik yang tinggi. Kita teruskan! Sila makan Miss Yaya."

"Oh. Baiklah."

Semua melihat Yaya ketika dia mengambil biskut tu. "Aku makan dulu." Biskut menghampiri mulut Yaya dan semua terikut sekali dengan bunyi aaa…

TIBA-TIBA!

* * *

Kita rehat sebentar bersama Kit Kat. Ada banyak dare dan memang saya nak menulis semuanya jadi bersabarlah pada mereka yang membuat dare yeah?

* * *

Tangan besar berwarna unggu merampas biskut itu dari tangan Yaya.

"Uish! Ni biskut yang bertoksik tu kan? Bagi aku makan!" alien 'Lahap' berkata sambil memakan biskut itu. Sebaik sahaja dia makan, dia melepaskan laser kecil ke udara dengan sekejap sahaja. Sikit biskut, sikit toksik. Dengan senyum yang lebar, Dia sendawa dengankuat sambil menghembuskan asap keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"EH!? Lahap!? Apa kau buat kat sini!?" kata Boboiboy Gempa.

"Deng! Kenapa kau makan biskut tu! Kita akhirnya boleh suruh Yaya rasa biskut tu tapi kau pergi makan pulak!" kata Gopal.

"Biarlah! Biskut ni hanya dapat makan satu je sebelum ni! Jadi makanlah lagi! Mana biskut lain?" Tanya Lahap pada Yaya.

"Umm… Takde. Rob kata tidak boleh bawa masuk biskut tu banyak-banyak." Kata Yaya.

"Ala… Baru nak makan lagi." Kata Lahap.

"Jap… Jika kau kat sini, mana Kaizo?" Tanya Boboiboy Gempa.

Semua melihat sekeliling mencari kelibat kapten tersebut. Tetiba, Fang merasa seseorang memegang bahu dia. Fang berpusing.

"Abang?" kata Fang.

"Apa khabar? Pang." Kata Kaizo dibelakangnya. Semua ahli kumpulan Boboiboy jatuh ke dalam mod berlawan kecuali Fang.

"Apa kau buat kat sini?" Tanya Boboiboy Gempa dengan muka serious. Halilintar juga menjatuhkan act 'imut' dia untuk mengeluarkan pedang halilintar.

"Saya memanggil dia." Semua orang berpusing memandang ROB.

"Apa? Kenapa kamu panggil Kapten Kaizo ni, deng?" Tanya Gopal yang dalam ketakutan.

"Oh, itu sebab terdapat beberapa dare untuk Kapten Kaizo sekali." Kata Rob dengan suara gembira.

Semua melihat Rob sebelum membuat 'Anime fall' kecuali Lahap dan Kapten Kaizo.

"Aduh… Kenapa tidak bagitahu kami awal-awal?" kata Boboiboy Gempa.

Kapten Kaizo ketawa kecil melihat rakan-rakan Pang.

"Kapten?" Kaizo berpusing ke arah Fang yang kelihatan nervous. Kaizo hanya senyum kecil sebelum mengosok kepala Fang dengan lembut. Pipi Fang menjadi merah namun dia senyum dan berdiri tegak sebelah abangnya. Boboiboy Gempa melihata itu hanya senyum gembira melihat Fang gembira.

"Baiklah. Dare seterusnya?"

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya~ Kaizo datang~ Tunggulah semua untuk chapter seterusnya~


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf kerana lambat tulis chapter baru. Saya busy dengan peperiksaan dan jualan kuih-muih pada bulan puasa kali ini. Inilah chapter terbaru. Agak rush so maaf kalau tak se best yang anda sangka.

 _Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios._

Don't like, don't read it please. Ada shounen-ai di tahap masih boleh diterima.

* * *

Dalam episod sebelum ini,

 _"Uish! Ni biskut yang bertoksik tu kan? Bagi aku makan!"_

 _"EH!? Lahap!? Apa kau buat kat sini!?"_

 _"Jap… Jika kau kat sini, mana Kaizo?"_

 _"Abang?"_

* * *

"Baiklah. Dare sebelumnya masih belum tamat lagi jadi mari kita teruskan. Encik Pang, kita telah sediakan tongkat tersebut. Sila lakukan aksi berikut." Sebuah tongkat sakti (plastik) ada di tangan Rob sementara sebuah aksi anime bermain di skrin mukanya.

Semua ahli Boboiboy melihat aksi anime tersebut sebelum ketawa terbahak-bahak sampai air mata mengalir keluar, kecuali Ying dan Yaya.

"Wah~, comelnya watak karakter ni!" kata Yaya, dengan matanya terbeliak, bintang kecil sekeliling matanya.

"Yaloh! Rasa macam nak peluk je dia ni!" kata Ying, senyuman dibibir dan kedua-dua tangannya di dada.

Kedua-dua budak perempuan tersebut kelihatan dalam lamunan manakala budak lelaki yang harus melakukan aksi tersebut kelihatan pucat seperti mayat.

"Dah Fang! Buat jelah deng!" kata Gopal dengan sedikit ketawa dan senyuman nakal.

"Kau pandai cakap je! Kaulah buat! Malulah!" jerit Fang. Semua ketawa reda dan kedengaran ketawa geli kecil dari arah pemberontak hebat dalam angkasa juga.

"Kapten?" tanya Fang. Dia melihat abangnya dengan muka yang pucat dan takut. Bukan takut akan abangnya, tetapi takut dengan...

"Buat jelah Pang. Mungkin kali ini saya dapat tahu sedikit tentang budaya di atas bumi yang kau duduk ni." kata Kaizo.

…Yep. Fang takut dengan yang itu. Sebab perintah seorang kapten tidak boleh ditolak.

Dia melihat kedua-dua belah, abangnya yang hanya senyum kecil tetapi pandangan tajam, dan komputer Rob, yang walaupun tidak menakutkan, sebuah pintu putih di belakang robot tersebut yang akan mengeluarkan hukuman yang mampu membuat dia menangis. Dan ITU tidak cool. Fang hanya mampu menghembus nafas dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah. Saya akan lakukan aksi yang... memalukan itu." Fang mengambil tongkat itu dan bersiap sedia. Fang memusing tongkat itu dan menyebut...

"Perurun... Perurun BERURUCHIKA~" Fang melakukan aksi dengan muka paling 'imut' pada ketika itu tanpa merasa ingin muntah. Setiap pergerakannya mengikut aksi watak anime yang telah ditunjukkan dengan sempurna, ialah, sikap perfectionist-nya.

Semuanya terdiam sebelum semua jatuh ketawa, termasuk Kaizo yang hanya ketawa kecil. Semakin lama gelak ketawa diteruskan, semakin besar pangkah kemarahan di kepala Fang.

"ISH! BERAPA LAMA KORANG MAHU KETAWA!? BAIKLAH! KAMU MAHU MAGIS! SAYA BAGI KAMU MAGIS! PERURUN PERURUN BERURUCHIKA HARIMAU BAYANG!" Aksi ditiru berulang semula dengan tambahan bentuk tangan untuk mengeluarkan harimau bayang dan senyuman jahat.

Dengan sekelip mata, semua ketawa berhenti menjadi jeritan apabila semua cuba mengelak cakaran maut harimau bayang. Yang hanya mampu kekal tenang masa itu hanya Kapten Kaizo, Halilintar dan Rob. Akhirnya semua kena cakaran dan hanya mampu duduk dengan penuh kesakitan dengan kotak first aid yang diberi oleh Rob.

Kapten Kaizo hanya mengelak semua serangan harimau bayang manakala Halilintar yang memusnahkan bayang tersebut. Fang hanya berdiri dengan ekspresi puas hati di mukanya. Dia dapat balas dendam.

"Sambung dare seterusnya." kata Fang kepada Rob.

"Baiklah. Dare seterusnya adalah BoboiBoy dan kawan-kawan, maukah kalian membaca ff-ku yang berjudul 'Fang Twin'? Dan Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, Air, Solar, dan Thorn (klu ada), letupkan 100 balon dihadapan mereka masing2. Itulah dare yang tingal daripada FangLove. Yang pertama bagaimana?"

"Um... Yang pertama tu macam tentang Fang je jadi saya macam tak nak baca je." kata Taufan.

"APA KAU CAKAP!?" jerit Fang kat Taufan. Gempa cuba redakan Fang.

"Maksud Taufan, kalau buku tu hanya tajuk nama seorang je dan kisah pasal seorang je, sanggup ke kau baca?" Tanya Gempa.

"Maaf menganggu tetapi saya cadangkan hanya Encik Pang yang baca fanfic tersebut. Saya telah menscan fanfic ini dan telah berbincang dengan pihak atasan. Kemungkinan ada komplikasi akan berlaku dan hanya berserah sahaja pada Encik Pang kalau nak bagi lain-lain baca." kata ROB.

Semua ahli kumpulan Boboiboy melihat antara satu sama lain dan bersetuju untuk membaca sama-sama terus. Boboiboy cantum semula dan semua ahli kumpulan Boboiboy berkumpul di depan skrin muka Rob kecuali penjahat dan pemberontak angkasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian... . . .

Semua dalam keadaan hening. Cerita dibaca memang menyentuh hati. Cerita yang menceritakan pengorbanan seorang anak untuk ibu-bapanya dan kesedihan meninggalkan rakan-rakannya. Memang cerita yang bagus. Ada lawak yang bagus dan happy-atau-mungkin-sedikit-happy ending pada akhir cerita, tetapi...

Semua ahli Boboiboy memandang Fang yang muka kemerahan. Dia hanya menunduk kepalanya tanpa memikir apa-apa. Takpe lagi kalau ada cerita tentang crush but still... KENAPA DIA HARUS MENJADI PEREMPUAN!

"Fang, engkau tak apa-" kata Boboiboy.

"FANG, CEPAT BUKA BAJU KAU! KITA HARUS BUKTIKAN KAU BUKAN SAMA DALAM CERITA TU!" Kata Gopal sambil menarik baju Fang. Fang hanya memegang bajunya itu dengan lebih ketat.

"WOI! AKU MEMANG TAK SAMA DENGAN WATAK DALAM CERITA ITU! SATU! AKU ALIEN! BUKAN MANUSIA! DUA! AKU MANA ADA IBU-BAPA DI BUMI DAN KETIGA! AKU! BUKAN! PEREMPUAN!" jerit Fang dengan sekuat hati.

Dengan penuh kemarahan, dia keluarkan koala bayang yang menyerang Gopal dengan kuatnya. Gopal hanya mampu menjerit dan cuba untuk membaling koala itu jauh-jauh.

"ISH, Gopal ni. Mana boleh buat macam tu! Walaupun dalaman dia lelaki dia tetap perempuan tau!" jerit Yaya kat Gopal.

"Ya-loh! MAna boleh suka-suka tengok badan orang! Miang ke!?" jerit Ying.

"Umm... Korang..." kata Boboiboy yang nampak muka Fang hanya bertambah lebih kemerahan tetapi kali ini, dia tahu ia kerana kemarahan, bukan kerana rasa malu.

"Uish! Mana saya tahu! Mungkin dia cross-dresser kot? Kena tahu, kita kan dan lama jadi kawan" kata Gopal.

"Korang!" Boboiboy cuba memanggil tetapi usaha dia tidak berhasil. Yaya, Ying dan Gopal masih bercakap tanpa mengambil kisah amarah yang akan menimpa mereka.

"Namun, kau tidak boleh buat begitu Gopal! Mana kamu boleh buat begitu atas badan seorang perempuan! Malahan, lelaki juga kalau tidak dapat kebenaran mereka!" kata Yaya.

"Eleh! Kau pun nak tahukan? Entah-entah Fang itu sebenarnya- EH?" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying baru perasan akan aura hitam yang keluar secara berlebihan dari Fang.

Kaizo sudah berjalan lebih jauh untuk mengelak daripada terkena serangan manakala Lahap mengikutinya. Penjahat Giro-Giro cuma duduk dalam ketakutan melihat aura yang keluar dari Fang. Fang dengan muka yang hanya ada senyuman kelihatan lebih menakutkan dari sebelum ini. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dan mula membuat bentuk.

"Jejari Bayang" Dari tempat dimana bayang Fang kelihatan, jari-jemari bayang mula keluar dan menyerang Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka mula menjerit. Yaya dan Ying dapat mempertahankan diri daripada bayang-bayang tersebut manakala Gopal tidak bernasib baik. Libasan antara libasan bagaikan tiada henti, Boboiboy yang berada di belakang Fang memegang bahu Fang dengan lagi satu tangan memegang tangan yang mengawal bayang.

"Fang, bersabarlah. Walaupun mereka membuat begitu, mereka cuma bergurau je. Dah berapa tahun dah kita berkenalan? Aku tahu diri kamu. Jadi tiada orang akan menganggu kau, selagi aku ada, okay?." Boboiboy menarik badan Fang dekat dengan badannya dalam one-armed hug. Fang memberi pandangan tajam ke arah Boboiboy sebelum menghela nafas panjang dan membatal serangannya.

"...okay..." Fang hanya bersandar ke arah Boboiboy yang rela menampung berat Fang. Kaizo yang melihat mereka dari belakang hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam, terutama pada Boboiboy.

Dengan hum yang pendek, dia terus berjalan ke depan. "Kapten?" tanya Lahap. Ketibaan Kaizo membuat Boboiboy dan Fang membuka pelukan mereka dan melihat kapten tersebut.

"Saya rasa cerita daripada dare telah menyebabkan anda ragu-ragu tentang... jantina Pang?" Fang hanya menunduk kepala tanda malu manakala Boboiboy menyambut tangan Fang dan memicit dengan perlahan.

"Saya bukan seseorang yang boleh anda percayai, tetapi sebagai abang kepada Pang, saya tahu jantina adik saya sendiri jadi jangan salah sangka. Walaupun menjadi seorang wanita tidak salah, jantina adik saya telah ditetapkan sejak dia lahir, jadi jangan mempersoalkan perkara ini lagi." Kaizo hanya menatap tajam ke arah Yaya dan Ying (dalam keadaan baik dengan sedikit goresan sahaja) serta Gopal (Banyak cakaran. Kesian anak murid Cikgu Papa ni).

Mereka hanya mengangguk kepala dan meminta maaf pada Fang. Fang hanya menghela nafas lagi sekali dan melambai tangannya sekali. Boboiboy hanya senyum kepadanya dan mengeluarkan stail tangannya.

"Terbaik!" kata Boboiboy dengan signature 'thumbs up'nya.

"Okay! Dare terakhir untuk Boboiboy. Ini kelihatan untuk semua jadi cuba berpecah pada lima?" tanya Rob. Boboiboy hanya menjadi pucat mengingati dare terakhir. Dia tarik nafas dan berpecah kepada tiga, Tanah, Air dan Api.

"Alamak~ kenapa keluarkan kita berdua pulak!" jerit si Boboiboy Api.

"Ah ah. Kenapa tak yang lain je? Merekakan dah tahap dua?" kata Si Boboiboy Air.

"Saya rasa antara kita semua, kita je ada peluang untuk menahan ini lebih bagus dari Taufan dan Halilintar. Dan saya juga tak nak menjadi orang yang kena kawal Halilintar bila dia mengamuk nanti. Takut musnah pulak kapal ni." kata Tanah dengan muka pasrah. Boboiboy Api dan Air cuma mampu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau menolak hukuman sama juga. Saya tak mahu kedua-dua, mak!" kata Boboiboy Api.

"Bersabarlah Api. Kamu boleh serang belon tu kalau ketakutan, cuma jangan serang aku dan Tanah, yeah?" kata Air.

"Anda semua sudah bersedia?" Rob membuka sebuah pintu yang menunjukkan bilik kosong.

"Boboiboy..." kata Yaya yang berasa risau, juga Fang, Ying dan Gopal.

"Encik Boss, kita macam takde screen time je." kata Probe.

"Diamlah. Asalkan ada persembahan hebat di depan kita ni, siapa kisah? Penderitaan Boboiboy! Muhahaha! MUHAHAHA- HAAAAAAAH!" jerit Adudu kesakitan apabila api dibaling ke arahnya dan membakar buntutnya. Api hanya meniup jari gaya pistolnya dan memegang tangan Air dan Tanah.

"Danhlah! Jom kita masuk!Kita habiskan ini secepat mungkin! JOM! JOM!" Boboiboy Api menarik Tanah dan Air ke dalam bilik dan Rob menutup pintu itu. . . .

Beberapa minit berlalu sebelum terdengar jeritan di belakang pintu. Jeritan terus didengari malah pintu juga diketuk berkali-kali tetapi telah dikunci. Api dan air (element, bukan orangnya) ada juga sesekali terkeluar dari celah-celah pintu namun tiada yang berhenti. Di skrin Rob menunjukkan beberapa nombor yang mewakili nombor belon yang telah hancur.

Apabila nombor telah sampai ke kosong, semuanya diam. Semua terlalu takut hendak gerak kecuali Kaizo dan Lahap yang hanya melihat tanpa perasaan. Fang mengambil langkah. Dia melihat Rob yang hanya memaparkan nombor kosong di mukanya lalu memegang tombol pintu dan pusing. Dengan pantasnya, Boboiboy seorang sahaja jatuh daripada bilik tersebut dan dapat ditangkap oleh Fang sebelum terkena lantai. Semua berkumpul sekeliling Boboiboy dan Fang, yang cuba untuk membangunkan Boboiboy dan terpaksa membiarkan budak lelaki tersebut membantalkan kepalanya atas peha Fang.

"Boboiboy?" Fang melihat bagaimana mata Boboiboy membuka secara perlahan-lahan. Gopal berdiri di belakang Fang membuat Fang rasa sempit dan tertekan, namun dia cuba memikir benda lebih penting.

"Boboiboy, bangunlah!" kata Yaya.

"Yaloh! Kau tak ape-ape Boboiboy?"kata Ying.

"Fang?" Boboiboy berbisik ketika dia bertentang mata dengan Fang. Fang hanya memandang balik walaupun terasa rona merah mula menaik di pipinya.

"Ye?" Fang mendekatkan telinganya ke arah mulut Boboiboy untuk mendengar bisikannya.

"Mata kau macam bintang." Kedengaran perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Boboiboy, Fang terus mengangkat badan Boboiboy dan baling dia ke arah Gopal, yang terkejut dan tak mampu membuat apa-apa, menyebabkan kedua-dua budak lelaki bernasib malang terpelanting jauh-jauh dari budak lelaki berkaca mata itu.

Fang masih mempunyai muka yang merah cuba menahan rasa malunya dan gembira dari meletus. Di belakangnya, Kaizo hanya memandang Boboiboy dengan diam tetapi dengan tatapan lebih tajam dari sebelum ini.

"Fang! Kenapa baling Boboiboy ni! Kesian dia!" kata Yaya yang cuba bantu Boboiboy berdiri semula.

"Yaloh! Dia cakap apa sehingga kau baling dia macam tu!?" kata Ying yang sedang membantu Gopal. Nampaknya mereka berdua tidak mendengar apa yang baru sahaja Boboiboy katakan dan Fang TIDAK AKAN mengulang balik apa Boboiboy cakap tadi jadi dia diam sahaja.

Boboiboy dan Gopal kelihatan pening dengan bintang berpusing sekeliling kepala mereka. Yaya dan Ying hanya mampu meleapskan nafas panjang sebelum Yaya berkata pada Rob," Dare seterusnya?"

ROB melihat mereka semua dengan muka kod yang senyum sebelum memaparkan dare seterusnya.

"Dare seterusnya adalah dare daripada Yaruki! Dia dare untuk semua Boboiboy elemental harus memeluk Fang, terutama Gempa dan Fang. Selepas itu, dia mengdare untuk Kaizo dan Fang berpelukan selepas itu ala adik-beradik." Boboiboy dan Fang terus kemerahan muka manakala Kaizo hanya mengangkat satu kening atas permintaan pelik itu.

Rob ingin bersambung tetapi dia berhenti seketika dan muka skrin Rob menunjukkan muka ROB bertukar jadi bentuk surat. Beberapa minit kemudian, Rob pulih dengan senyuman besar.

"Encik Boboiboy!Saya baru sahaja menerima arahan daripada pihak atasan. Kita mampu replicate kuasa Ochobot pada kadar yang agak rendah tetapi mencukupi untuk anda berpecah lima. Kemungkinan ada sedikit perubahan dan kuasa ini hanya untuk sementara. Silakan ambik kuasa ini dan berpecah lima." kata Rob.

"WAH! Betul ke! Baguslah Deng!" kata Gopal.

"Ya-loh! Sementara pun kau masih boleh berpecah lima lagi."Kata Ying.

"Tetapi, macam mana pulak pihak atasan Rob boleh replikasi kuasa Ochobot? Kamu culik dia ke!?" kata Yaya dengan serious. Semua memandang Rob dengan muka agak berwaspada. Rob hanya memberi muka komputer yang hampir sama dengan ekspresi pelik.

"Kamu semua tidak perasan lagi ke? Ochobot dan Tok Aba juga ada di belakang stage tu. Tu..." Rob menunjuk di belakang stage dan semua terkejut melihat banyak camera dan cameramen di belakang stage. Tapi apa yang lagi mengejutkan adalah Tok Aba dan Ochobot menjual hot chocolate di tengah-tengah belakang stage dengan kedai Tok Aba. Semua budak-budak jatuh anime fall.

"Atuk... Apa Tok Aba buat kat sini?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Hehehe~ Business~ Mereka memberi peluang untuk membuka kedai Tok Aba dan cucunya semasa mereka memberitahu tentang 'show' ni." kata Tok Aba sambil memberi salah satu cameramen 'manusia?' satu cawan special hot chocolate.

"Eh? Bila Tok Aba?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Hmm..."

Flash~back~ . . .

"Mana Boboiboy, Tok Aba?" tanya Ochobot yang keluar dari bilik Boboiboy.

"Mmm... Tadi ada kecemasan. Kata ada masalah di padang tanah terbiar tu. Boboiboy tak nak bangunkan Ochobot kerana semalamkan Ochobot bekerja keras~" kata Tok Aba yang sedang bersiap sedia untuk memulakan perniagaannya pada hari yang baru.

"Oh. Ye ke? Hehe. Takpe Tok. Saya dah okay dah. Boleh tolong Tok Aba lagi hari ni!" cakap Ochobot. Tiba-tiba, terdengar satu ketukan pintu di ruang tamu. Tok Aba pun pergi ke pintu dan membuka.

"Assalamualaikum." satu suara lelaki kedengaran.

"Waalaikumussalam." ucap Tok Aba selepas membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Maaf menganggu tetapi syarikat saya ingin memberi peluang baru buat sementara buat Tok Aba." kata seorang lelaki yang muka ditutup dalam bayang.

"Siapa...?" kata Tok Aba.

End Flashback~

"Begitulah sebenarnya. Atok tak kisah sangat. Perjanjian dia pun bersih dan Atok dapat menjalankan bisnes hot chocolate di tempat lain. Selain itu mendapat pengalaman juga. Nasib baik si Ochobot ubah Tok Aba punya kedai ini supaya mudah bergerak. Senang nak bawak masuk ke dalam kapal ni." kata Tok Aba sambil mengosok kepala Ochobot.

"Hehe~ Berusaha Boboiboy!" kata Ochobot sambil membuat secawan hot chocolate.

"Haha~ Terbaik~" kata Boboiboy.

"Anda dah bersedia Boboiboy?" kata Rob sambil memegang sebuah bola bersinar sekecil guli. Boboiboy pun mengangguk kepalanya dan menunjukkan jamnya. Rob meletak bola tersebut dengan perlahan atas jam Boboiboy dan sebaik sahaja bola tersebut menyentuh jam tangan Boboiboy, ia terus diserap ke dalam jam Boboiboy dan bersinar hingga menyilaukan mata semua.

"BOBOIBOY PECAH LIMA!" Dalam sekelip mata, muncul lima Boboiboy. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa dan... Blaze dan Ice.

"WOw! Semua tahap dua! Hebatnya!" jerit Gopal. Semua memandang Boboiboys? Dengan ekspresi berlainan. Ada yang gembira dan ada yang muka impress.

"Wow! Tengok kita Ice! Kita ada kat tahap 2!" kata Blaze sambil bermain beberapa bola-bola api.

"Ye, Blaze. Tapi buat sementara je. Saya rasa macam akan ada kesan teruk untuk kita selepas ini." kata Ice.

"Kemungkinan ya. Kuasa ini boleh dibandingkan dengan kopi. Ia memberi anda kuasa tambahan tetapi ia juga akan memberi kesan negatif kepada badan seperti mual, pening, sakit kepala dan mungkin paling teruk, migraine. Tapi takpa. Kita telah menyediakan ubat painkillers di bilik anda, Encik Boboiboy. Anda hanya perlu makan sebelum tidur sahaja dan ia akan menghilangkan rasa sakit anda." Kata Rob.

Boboiboy Gempa hanya menghela nafas panjang. Taufan dan Blaze macam tidak mengambil kisah manakala Ice dan Halilintar membuat muka acuh tidak acuh mendengar percakapan Rob. Gempa dah mula menyesal sikit. Kesakitan bukan benda yang Boboiboy suka walaupun selalu terkena.

Gempa merasa seseorang sedang memegang tangannya dan memicit sedikit. Gempa pusing dan terkejut melihat Fang yang sedang kemerahan di muka tetapi dengan mata ikhlas.

"Takpe. Nanti, saya tolong awak, ye Boboiboy?" kata Fang. Sebaik sahaja dia berkata begitu, muka Fang menambah lagi merah. Gempa hanya mampu senyum. Dia terus memeluk Fang dengan perlahan untuk tidak mengejutkannya.

"Terima kasih Fang." Muka Fang hanya bertambah merah tetapi dia tidak menolak pelukan dari Gempa. Suasana sekitar mereka agak aman dengan muka kedua-dua budak lelaki kemerahan. Tetiba sahaja, mereka diganggu dengan pelukan dari dua arah daripada Blaze dan Taufan.

"Tak aci~ Gempa je dapat peluk Fang!" kata Taufan dari belah Gempa.

"Yelah! Bukan kita kena selesaikan dare pertama! Cepat-cepat! Nak buat banyak dare lagi!" kata Blaze, yang memeluk sebelah Fang.

"Apa? Lepaskan akulah!" Fang cuba lepaskan diri tetapi dipeluk kuat oleh Blaze dan Taufan. Gempa hanya mampu terus memeluk sebab tangan Taufan menindih tangan dia, membuat tangan dia tidak dapat melepaskan pelukan dia dengan Fang. (Walaupun sebenarnya dia suka memeluk Fang. Hehe~)

"Cepatlah korang! Kita selesaikan cepat!" kata Blaze pada Halilintar dan Ice. Halilintar hanya melepaskan nafas panjang manakala Ice tersenyum kecil. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke arah pelukan berkumpulan tu.

"Saya memeluk di belakang. Kamu peluk kat depan." kata Halilintar pada Ice.

"Baiklah~" kata Ice. Dia terus memeluk Fang (serta Gempa, Blaze dan Taufan) dan sandar sahaja pada mereka.

"Woi! Ice! Berdirilah diri sendiri!" kata Taufan. Ice hanya senyum dan menguap sebelum tertidur sebentar. Semua hanya sweatdrop pada aksi dia. Halintar hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk.

5 minit kemudian dengan keadaan yang agak diam kerana semua memandang mereka (kecuali gelak tawa Taufan dan Blaze, Fang yang hanya suruh mereka melepaskan dia walaupun dalam suara yang semakin kecil dan Gempa yang cuba membangunkan Ice), Halilintar melepaskan pelukannya menyebabkan yang lain juga melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Akhirnya boleh bernafas!" kata Fang sambil tercungap-cungap mengambil udara dengan Gempa mengosok belakangnya dengan perlahan.

"Bersabarlah Fang." kata Gempa. Sebelum boleh bercakap apa-apa, ada tangan menarik lengan Fang dan memusing badan dia ke arah Boboiboys. Kaizo peluk Fang dari belakang dengan kepalanya bersandar atas kepala Fang. Fang hanya pandang Kaizo dengan muka tanda soal.

"Dare kedua Pang. Dan saya tidak kisah sangat. Kita jarang dapat melakukan benda seperti ini." kata Kaizo. Fang hanya senyum dan bersandar atas Kaizo. Kaizo pun memandang Boboiboys dan memberi senyuman 'jahat?'.

Entah kenapa, ini membuat semua Boboiboys menjadi marah. Halilintar mula mengeluarkan pedang Halilintar manakala tangan Blaze mula mengeluarkan api. Yang tidak mengeluarkan senjata hanyalah Gempa, Ice dan Taufan, tetapi semua mula rasa sejuk kerana angin dari entah mana mula meniup dengan kuat dalam bilik tersebut dengan sedikit salji. Gempa hanya memandang dengan muka blank tetapi dengan pandangan tajam.

Senyuman Kaizo hanya bertambah keras. Bagaikan ada kilat di pandangan mereka, semua hanya mampu memandang antara Kaizo dan Boboiboys dengan pelik.

"Eh. Kenapa ni?" tanya Fang. Bagaikan boleh merasai atmosfera di sekeliling menjadi gelap.

"Tiada apa, Pang" kata Kaizo. Dia mengosok kepala Fang dengan perlahan dan kucup kepalanya sebelum melepaskan pelukan dia. Bagaikan satu penamparan ke muka, semua pandangan Boboiboys menjadi lebih tajam dan muka mereka semua, kecuali Gempa dan Ice yang hanya mengerut kening, bertukar jadi marah.

Salji dengan angin di dalam bilik tersebut bertukar jadi ribut salji dengan petir. Semua mula mencari tempat berteduh kecuali Kaizo, Fang dan Boboiboys. Kedua-dua pihak seperti ingin bersiap sedia untuk berlawan, dengan aura yang dikeluarkan dari dua pihak bagaikan haiwan buas yang kelaparan. Untuk darah.

Fang, yang macam baru sedar akan perlawanan yang akan berlaku, cepat-cepat berdiri di depan Gempa dan memegang kedua-dua bahunya. Seperti suis, semua aura daripada Boboiboys hilang apabila mereka memandang Fang. Fang memandang setiap satu dengan mata serious dan akhirnya memandang Gempa.

"Bersabarlah, Boboiboy. Kenapa kamu semua marah?" Fang hanya menanya dengan mukanya yang betul-betul dalam kekeliruan. Gempa yang melihat muka (comel) Fang hanya melepaskan nafas panjang dan lambaikan tangannya sekali. Boboiboy yang lain terus membatalkan ribut dan senjata mereka. Fang senyum bila melihat semua tenang dan ini menyebabkan Gempa senyum dan memeluk dia. Fang hanya terdiam dengan muka kekeliruan lagi sekali dan muka merah.

Semua dapat melihat mata Gempa (kecuali Fang) yang tidak tersorok dari bahu Fang memandang Kaizo dengan tajam. Kaizo hanya senyum sinis sebelum Lahap datang, menyebabkan mukanya jadi neutral.

Gempa melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang tangan Fang. Dia memandang Rob, yang duduk di bawah khemah (mana dia dapat tu) dengan yang lain. Tanpa endahkan muka merah Fang, dia terus menanya Rob.

"Dare seterusnya?"

* * *

To be continue~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not writing for so damn long. I'm back in university and been too busy with reports and all. Saya mahu sangat terus menulis tetapi sentiasa kepenatan aje. (Aduhai~) Tapi kali ini saya akan terus menulis cerita+dare2 anda semua. Selamut menjamu selera!

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios.

Don't like, don't read it please. Ada shounen-ai di tahap masih boleh diterima.

* * *

Rob dan rakan-rakan Boboiboy keluar dari khemah. Sebaik sahaja khemah tersebut kosong, sebuah pipe vakum keluar dari atas dan menyedut khemah itu sebelum kembali ke atas. Semua melihat sahaja dengan mata bersinar-sinar, terpegun dengan teknologi yang ada atas kapal. Yang tiada reaksi cuma alien2 sahaja.

"Baiklah tuan Boboiboy, kita akan mulakan dare seterusnya." Muka Rob menghilang dan terpapar dare seterusnya di muka skrinnya.

'Dare dari Asakura: Boboiboy Halilintar menjadi perempuan dan semua harus merayu padanya kecuali Taufan.'

Semua diam sebentar sebelum aura raksasa kilat mucul kembali, membuat semua berasa takut kecuali captain Kaizo dan Lahap. Yin dan Yaya sama-sama memeluk antara satu sama lain manakala Gopal menyorok di belakang mereka. Gempa berdiri di depan Fang dengan tangan melindungi Fang. Fang hanya memegang bahu Gempa namun mukanya agak pucat daripada aura yang muncul dari Halilintar. Blaze menyorok belakang Ice yang berdiri tegak dengan wajah kemalasan tetapi mata dengan pandangan tajam arah Halilintar. Taufan hanya mampu terus memandang skrin kerana dia tahu. Halilintar di belakangnya, dan kalau dia berpusing bertentang mata dengannya, dia akan jadi mangsa pertama.

Rob menghilangkan mesej dari skrin mukanya dan berjalan ke arah Halilintar, walaupun rakan-rakan Boboiboy dan boboiboy elemental lain berbisik padanya 'Jangan!'.

"Encik Halilintar, kami akan memberi anda pilihan. Kami ada sebijik pil yang membenarkan anda untuk menjadi wanita sementara atau anda boleh memakai sahaja pakaian wanita yang kami ada sediaka-" belum sempat Rob habis berkata, sebilah tombak kilat dibaling ke arah Rob yang sempat mengelak sebaik mungkin untuk sebuah komputer beratonomi.

Ini juga menyebabkan rakan-rakan Boboiboy cepat-cepat cuba membantu Rob daripada terkena kilat Halilintar. Yaya, Yin dan Gopal berdiri di depan Rob manakala Gempa, Taufan, Blaze dan Air berdiri mengelilingi Halilintar manakala Fang berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan Kapten Kaizo di tepinya. Lahap pulak bersama rakan-rakan Boboiboy.

"Halilintar! Bertenang!" kata Gempa, tangannya yang telah disaluti tanah, bergerak seperti ingin menenangkan Halilintar

"TIDAK! SAYA TIDAK AKAN BERTENANG! SAYA JUGA ADA HADNYA TETAPI INI SUDAH MELAMPAU!"kata Halilintar, sebilah pedang kilat telah terbentuk dalam tangannya.

"TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI KAU SERANG ORANG TIDAK BERSALAH PULAK! BERSABAR.' kata Taufan.

"JANGAN HARAP KALAU DALAM KEADAAN BEGINI! GERAKAN HALILINTAR" kata Halilintar, sebelum menggunakan gerakan kilat untuk menghilangkan dirinya dan menyerang ROB.

Sebuah golem muncul ditengah jalan dan cuba menghalangnya tetapi Halilintar dengan mudah mengelak semua serangan golem tersebut sebelum menghancurkannya dengan pedang halilintar. Ice cuba menangkapnya manakala Blaze cuba menolak Halilintar ke arah Ice namun Halilintar mengelak sekali lagi. Malah, dia acukan supaya serangan Blaze terkena Ice supaya Ice lebih mengambil perhatian kepada melindungi diri dari menangkapnya.

Halilintar muncul dari belakang Rob dan teman-temannya sebelum mengacukan pedangnya ke arah kaki Rob. Namun, sebelum pedang itu mampu menyentuh robot itu, sebuah lagi pedang menghalang tetakannya. Halilintar memandang tuan pedang tersebut dan mengeram.

"Heh. Tidak pandai mengawal kemarahan ye? DINDING TENAGA!" Halilintar ditolak jauh daripada Rob namun dapat mendarat dengan selamat (Oh koolnya!~) Dia berdiri dengan tegap dan mengacukan pedangnya ke arah Kapten Kaizo.

"Che! Jangan sibukkan diri kau dalam masalah orang, bodoh!" kata Halilintar, mata merahnya memandang Kaizo dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Cerminkan diri kau sebelum menuduh orang lain. Cuba kamu lihat sekeliling! Mereka takutkan kamu! Kamu terkuat namun paling bodoh kerana tidak mampu mengawal kemarahan anda! Bagaimana mereka mahu kekal bersama anda?" kata Kaizo, pedangnya dihalakan ke arah Halilintar.

"DIAM!" Halilintar Menyerang Kaizo berkali-kali, manakala Kaizo mengelak dan membalas semua tetakan Halintar. Pergaduhan antara mereka berdua semakin buruk apabila mereka berdua mula tercedera kecil daripada tetakan pedang masing-masing. Namun, mereka teruskan perlawanan mereka. Muka mereka bagaikan raksasa yang dahagakan darah. Kapten Kaizo juga kadang kala mengeluarkan beberapa gelak ketawa. Semua elemental Boboiboy lain dan rakan-rakannya hanya mampu memandang.

"Saya rasa kita terpaksa memanggil ahli sekuriti tetapi saya risau mereka hanya akan tercedera sekali dalam pergaduhan ini." Kata Rob.

"Ayoyo! Kita harus hentikan semua ini sebelum mereka hancurkan seluruh kapal angkasa ini!" kata Gopal, kedua-dua tangannya di atas kepalanya, muka pucat ketakutan.

"Tapi bagaimana?" kata Yin. Dia juga bersedia untuk mengguna kuasa 'slow-mo'nya jika perlu.

"Abang... Boboiboy... Tolong hentikan..." Fang hanya mampu berbisik dengan penuh ketakutan. Dia tidak mahu begini! Dia tidak mahu abangnya dan salah satu elemental kawan karibnya berlawan sampai mati! Dia tak sanggup mengulangi memori perit itu.

Sementara semua sedang berbincang untuk mencari cara-cara untuk menghalang pergaduhan ini, mereka tidak perasan apabila Fang berlari ke arah pertempuran ganas tersebut.

Tetakan pedang saling berganti-ganti bagaikan tiada pengakhiran untuk pergaduhan ini. Sebaik sahaja Halilintar menghapuskan salah satu lagi perisai Kapten Kaizo, beliau menggunakan kelajuan halilintarnya untuk menyerang Kapten Kaizo, yang baru sahaja mapu menaikan perisainya ke arah yang salah dan hanya mapu berpusing untuk membalas tetakan pedang Halilintar dengan tetakan pedangnya. Sebelum kedua-dua pedang mampu tersentuh, sebuah lembaga telah berdiri di depan antara dua orang pahlawan tersebut.

Bagaikan masa sudah diperlahankan, kedua-dua melihat hujung pedang mereka dengan perlahan ke arah jantung Fang yang sedang menghalang pergaduhan tersebut dengan kedua belah tangannya terbuka luas.

"FANG!"

"PANG!"

* * *

Sebuah letupan berlaku, menyebabkan habuk memenuhi pentas tersebut dan menghalang penglihatan semua. Semua hanya mampu menutupmata dan menunduk untuk mengelak diri daripada tercedera. Beberapa saat kemudian apabila habuk mula hilang, semua orang memandang kembali ke arah perlawanan tadi. Hanya kelihatan Kaizo seorang dengan pedang tenaganya tiada. Semua kelihatan pelik. Di mana Boboiboy Halilintar dan Fang?

"Bodoh. Siapa berkata kamu boleh buat begitu?" Semua memandang arah suara tersebut. Boboiboy Halilintar sedang berdiri di belakang kumpulan dengan Fang diangkat bridal style di tangannya. Fang sedang menutup mata dengan ketat sebelum dia sedar dia tidak lagi dalam keadaan bahaya. Dia terkejut melihat dirinya berada dalam dakapan Halilintar. Malah, dia berasa lebih malu apabila mengetahui dirinya sedang memeluk leher Halilintar dengan kuat.

Halilintar hanya hembus nafas kepenatan sebelum mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kanan Fang yang berdekatan.

"Lain kali, halang dengan kuasamu. Membuat aku risau je, bodoh." Dengan sebuah kucupan kecil ke cuping telinga Fang, dia dengan perlahan melepaskan Fang untuk berdiri. Fang yang merasai kucupan itu hanya mampu membiarkan seluruh mukanya jadi merah sebelum memandang ke arah lain. Semua berlari ke arah Fang dan Halilintar kecuali Lahap yang berjalan ke arah Kaizo, yang tidak pun bergerak dari kedudukan dia tadi.

"Kenapa kapten? Apa terjadi tadi?"

"Seketika tadi... saya sebenarnya tidak sempat membatalkan kuasa pedang tenaga tadi.. Tetapi... Budak tadi..."

* * *

FLASHBACk

Kaizo hanya mampu melihat pedang tenaganya beberapa saat lagi akan mengena Pang. Dia cuba membatalkan kuasa pedang tenaganya tetapi tidak sempat!

'PANG!'

Tiba-tiba, satu tangan lebihan muncul antara ruang tangan dan badan Fang, dan sepantas kilat, memegang hujung pedang tenaganya sebelum menyebabkan letupan kecil disebabkan kuasa tidak stabil bertemu.

Dengan pemandangan tajam, Kaizo mampu melihat antara asap letupan bagaimana Boboiboy Halilintar memeluk badan Fang sebelum melompat jauh ke arah lain untuk elakkan Fang daripada terkena letupan tersebut.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"Siapa sangka budak sekecil itu mampu bergerak begitu pantas..." Kaizo melihat kumpulan adiknya. Walaupun mereka tidak nampak, Kaizo boleh nampak kesan lecuran daripada pedang tenaganya atas tangan Halilintar. Dan mungkin bukan dia seorang sahaja.

Ice dengan senyap berjalan belakang Halilintar dan berlanggar tangan lecuran Halilintar dengan tangannya sendiri. Tangan Halilintar tetiba dibalut dengan ais kecil yang membuat Halilintar tersentak sedikit sebelum bertenang. Tanpa pandang belakang, Halilintar cuma mengangguk kepala sebagai tanda terima kasih sebelum Ice bergerak dan beridiri di sebelah Blaze.

"Hebat..." berkata Kaizo sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Kapten?" tanya Lahap yang pelik dengan sikap kaptennya.

"Halilintar! Jangan buat begitu lagi! Kamu menakutkan semua orang tadi! Bersabarlah!" marah Gempa.

"Apa-apalah. Bukannya saya kisah." Kata Halilintar dengan dingin.

"Jangan nak tipulah~ Kalau tak kenapa kau selamatkan Fang~" kata Blaze dengan muka macam kucing nakal.

"Ah-ha! Halilintar pun sebenarnya kisah~" kata Taufan. Dia mahu menyambung namun ditutup senyap bukan daripada pandangan tajam Halilintar tetapi Gempa. Pandangan tajam itu membuat Taufan dan Blaze duduk diam-diam. Memang menakutkan.

"Dan engkau, Fang! Walaupun saya tahu kau tak mahu apa-apa berlaku tetapi jangan buat benda sebodoh tadi! Gunalah kuasa kau atau apa-apa tetapi JANGAN HALANG GUNA BADAN SENDIRI! AWAK TU BUKAN SUPERMAN! FAHAM!" Semakin lama, muka Gempa semakin merah kemarahan. Semua boboiboy lain jauhkan diri, termasuk Halilintar. Mereka sedar apabila seseorang yang baik dan penyabar seperti Gempa marah, dia akan meletup. Lebih baik membiarkan dia melepaskan semua kemarahan sebelum bercakap dengannya.

Fang hanya mampu menunduk kepala dia. Ego dia tercalar apabila dia dimarahi seperti budak kecil namun dia terpaksa akur. Perbuatan dia tadi agak bodoh tetapi badan dia bergerak secara automatik apabila dia melihat abangnya dan cr-rakan karibnya bergaduh. Dia hanya mampu berdiam sahaja apabila dimarahi.

"Maaf... saya hanya mahu hentikan sahaja. Saya tak mahu berlaku pertumpahan darah antara kamu berdua lagi..." kata Fang secara perlahan.

Gempa hanya mampu memberi pandangan tajam sebelum menghembus nafas panjang. Dia berjalan ke arah Fang dan memegang kepala Fang sebelum membawa kepala tersebut dekat dengan kepalanya. Dahi mereka berdua bersentuhan dan mata iris emas Gempa memandang mata violet rivalnya.

"Kami juga ada. Jangan lakukan benda bodoh seperti itu lagi. Kamu membuat kami risau. Kamu membuat aku risau. Bodoh." Dia melepaskan pegangan dia sebelum mengusap kepala Fang dengan lembut. Fang berasa malu dan mukanya jadi lebih merah dari usapan lembut itu tetapi dia hanya mengganguk kepalanya.

"Okay..,"

Gempa senyum sebelum memandang Halilintar. Kedua-dua elemental memandang antara satu sama lain seperti mereka sedang berkomunikasi dalam senyap. Yang seperti mampu mendengar hanyalah elemental-elemental lain yang asyik memusing kepala dari Gempa ke Halilintar dan kembali Gempa seperti mereka mendengar pergaduhan senyap tersebut.

Untuk beberapa minit, akhirnya Halilintar menghelakan nafas panjang sebelum memandang Rob.

"Woi, saya terima dare tersebut tetapi jangan ada skirt pendek atau warna merah jambu."

Rob cuma berdiam seketika dengan skrin muka terkejut sebelum tukar seperti biasa.

"Baiklah Tuan Halilintar. Sebenarnya, saya ingin cadangkan baju unisexual yang melebihkan ciri keperempuanan jika tuan mahu." Sebaik sahaja dia habis berkata, sebuah pintu merah muncul sebelah pintu hukuman berwarna putih tersebut.

"Sila masuk tuan. Kami ada seorang professional di dalam yang akan membantu agak tuan dapat kelihatan anggun, jika mahu." Tambah Rob agak Halilintar tidak marah. Halilintar hanya melepaskan nafas sekali lagi sebelum memasuki pintu merah tersebut. Sebelum sesiapa boleh melihat ke dalam, pintu tersebut ditutup kuat.

Semua hanya mampu menunggu dengan perasaan hening. Taufan dan Blaze pun diam manakala Ice terbaring tido di tepi mereka (Haish budak ni!). Kaizo berjalan dekat dengan Fang sebelum memberi tumbukan keras ke atas kepala Fang.

"Adui! Kenapa abang-"

"Lain kali, fikir sebelum membuat keputusan bodoh seperti itu! Bukan kau sudah diajar untuk fikir sebelum bertindak! Mana semua pelajaran yang telah saya ajari itu!?" nada suara semakin meninggi di setiap perkataan dan Fang hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggosok kepalanya yang sakit. Fang memang tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia memeang tidak fikir ketika itu.

Kaizo terus memandang Fang dengan tajam sekali namun akhirnya melepaskan nafas panjang. Dia berpusing supaya membelakangi Fang.

"Jika kamu membuat begitu lagi, saya akan pastikan kau akan kena hukuman seribu kali lebih teruk daripada ini. FAHAM!?" Fang memandang ke arah abangnya dengan terkejut namun cepat cepat berdiri tegak.

"FAHAM KAPTEN!" Sebaik sahaja Fang kata begitu, Kaizo berjalan ke arah Lahap dan berdiri secara senyap. Fang melepaskan nafas kelegaan sebelum sepasang tangan menepuk bahunya dengan lembut. Dia memusingkan kepalanya dan senyum apabila Gempa senyum kepadanya dari belakang. Taufan dan Blaze pun melihat antara satu sama lain sebelum senyum dengan gembira. Kedua-dua berlari ke arah Gempa dan Fang sebelum menjerit "PELUKAN KUMPULAN!~"

Fang dan Gempa terkejut apabila dua pasang lengan membalut mereka dalam satu pelukan besar. Fang hanya mampu memarahi mereka dengan muka merah manakala Gempa hanya mampu gelak dengan gembira. Gopal pun apa lagi? Dia pun joinlah~

Itu hanya mampu membuat Fang lebih marah tetapi Gempa, Taufan dan Blaze hanya mampu ketawa sahaja dengan lebih kuat. Yin dan Yaya senyum gembira sahaja dan diantara mereka adalah Ice yang terus tido sahaja.

Sebaik sahaja pelukan itu dilepaskan, Rob muncul dengan satu announcement.

"Maaf menganggu tetapi tuan Halilintar sudah selesai menukar pakaian dia. Kalau boleh saya minta dare ini diselesaikan secepat mungkin sebelum Tuan Halilintar menjadi lebih marah." Semua hanya mengangguk kepala tetapi memandang pintu dengan penuh minat. Semua mengambil nafas dalam-dalam ketika pintu merah terbuka dengan perlahan sekali dan keluar dari pintu tersebut...

Merupakan seorang bidadari! Rambut panjang yang lurus sampai ke punggung, mekap yang lembut dengan tambahan lipstik merah jambu lembut dan eyeliner winged di dua-dua mata, baju t-shirt lengan pendek berwarna light maroon dengan tulisan I'M BETTER THAN YOU di dada, beberapa rantai hitam dengan pendant syiling dan gelang hitam dan putih di tangannya, hoodie yang diikat di pinggang yang membuatkan si pemakai nampak seperti memakai skirt dari belakang, seluar jeans dengan sedikit accesories koyak di lutut dan kasut sneakers warna hitam yang ada lambang kilat di belah luar. Yang menentukan bahawa itu adalah Halilintar hanyalah topi yang selalu dipakai oleh Halilintar yang juga dipakai seperti biasa.

(Anda boleh lihat lukisan untuk cross-dress ini di Deviantart dengan carian /search 'Yumi90 Boboiboy')

Dengan pendeknya, dia nampak seperti seorang cewek rocker di USA. Cantik tetapi nampak ganas. Semua hanya mampu melihat dengan mata terbeliak.

Gopal dengan mulut terbuka, Yin dan Yaya dengan muka tidak percaya, Kaizo dan Lahap hanya melihat tanpa kisah (merekakan alien?) dan Fang...

Mukanya merah belaka. Walaupun sebenarnya dia... tidak suka sangat (crush) kat rivalnya, dia tidak pernah terfikir rivalnya akan jadi... hot. Dia memandang ke atas agar pemandangannya alih ke arah lain.

"Wow~! Halilintar! Kau nampak cantik gila!" kata Taufan dengan rasa malu. Blaze mengangguk-angguk kepalanya sementara Ice hanya melihat Halilintar dengan muka malas tapi mata terbuka besar. (Bukan budak ni tido ke tadi?) Gempa hanya mampu memerah mukanya sahaja.

'Aduhai, mereka tengah komplimen diri sendiri sebagai perempuan.' kata Gempa dalam hatinya.

Muka Halilintar menunjukkan pandangan yang tajam namun sedikit blusher di pipi membuatkan dia nampak seperti seorang 'tsundere'. Sia terus jalan ke Taufan dengan setiap steps diambil diikuti bunyi sneakers bertemu dengan lantai. Sebaik sahaja dia mendekati Taufan, dia memukul kepala Taufan dengan kuat sekali.

"ADUH!KENAPA KAU PUKUL AKU!?"

"Takde ape. Sebagai satu pelepasan stress je. Kau memang stress ball aku, Taufan." Taufan terus berasa takut dan menyorok di belakang Ice bersama Blaze yang telah menyorok sejak Halilintar datang ke arah mereka. Semua hanya sweatdrop dan senyum. Walaupun Halilintar tidak marah, lebih baik mereka selesaikan dare ini secepat mungkin.

"Jadi... rayuan? Um... Rayuan seperti apa?" tanya Gempa kepada Rob.

"Rayuan unutk hidup?" jawab Blaze sebelum menyorok belakang Ice apabila dipandang tajam oleh Halilintar.

"Walaupun pernyataan tidak jelas tetapi kami spekulasi bahawa Asakura bermaksud rayuan cinta kecuali dari Taufan. Baiklah, Tuan Gempa, anda ingin mulakan?"

Gempa hanya mengangguk kepala dan berjalan ke arah Halilintar. Dia berasa agak... pelik tetapi terus senyum seikhlas mungkin dengan mata yang meminta maaf. Halilintar hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengangguk kepala.

"Halilintar, saya... suka padamu. Sudikah anda menjadi pacarku?" Kedua-dua Halilintar dan Gempa punya mata kiri mula bergerak-gerak, bagaikan mereka sedang berusaha sangat untuk tidak gelak, Gempa, atau tidak naik marah, Halilintar.

"Heck No. Next." Terus Halilintar berkata.

"Patutkah aku rasa bangga atau rasa kecewa? Ini diri sendiri juga kan?" Tanya Gempa yang hanya terus berjalan ke arah Fang. Fang hanya mampu mengangkat bahunya, tanda tidak tahu. Seterusnya, adalah Ice, yang kedua berani.

"Um... Sudikah anda bersamaku dan minum air chocolate Tok Aba buat selama-lamanya?" Ice berkata dengan datar.

"Che. No. Next." Ice duma bejalan pergi dan menepuk bahu Blaze yang bagaikan anak anjing yang aktif ingin bermain tetapi takut dengan Halilintar. Dia pun berdiri di depan Halilintar.

"Jom kita... um... ah...macam mana nak buat rayuan cinta?" tanya Api. Halilintar hanya menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi manakala yang lain sweatdrop.

"Terserahlah. Apa yang kau suka buat dan jemput aku." Kata Halilintar.

"Ok! Jom Halilintar! Kita buat persembahan dengan kuasa kita da-"

"Stop. Saya jenis pendiam dan tidak suka orang yang terlampau aktif. It's over." Halilintar berkata sambil memusingkan kepalanya.

"ICE! SAYA DITOLAK!" Blaze memeluk Ice dengan awan hitam atas kepalanya. Ice cuma menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan muka mendatar.

"Haha~ Terbaik. Saya nak cuba lagi sekali." kata Gempa, berjalan ke arah Halilintar.

"Nak pergi minum kopi? Saya belanja." Tanya Gempa kepada Halilintar.

"... bukan kau sepatutnya merayu ke apa? Saya okay je tapi saya tak nak berpacaran samamu."

"Terbaik~ Takpe. Saya tahu kita berdua ada orang lain yang kita suka." Pada waktu yang sama, kedua anak mata Ice dan Halilintar memandang ke arah Fang yang terkejut dan cuba memandang ke arah lain.

"Alaa~ Saya tak boleh buat apa-apalah? Ceh. Takde showtime untuk aku pulak" kata Taufan, mencebik bibirnya.

"ELEH! Tapi kau ada banyak dare. Aku dan encik boss takde langsung! Buat apa kita kat sini!?" kata Prob.

"Kami menjemput kamu berdua juga dengan pemikiran bahawa ada orang kisah. Bersabar Encik Adudu dan Encik Prob. Mesti ada dare untuk anda. Sementara itu, saya rasa dare ini hampir selesai. Tuan Fang, saya rasa ini giliran anda?"

"Eh! Saya pun?" tanya Fang dengan muka merah.

"Semua character kalau boleh tetapi..." Rob memandang Halilintar dan pandangan dia memang jelas. Kalau kawan-kawan dia yang lain cuba untuk... menggoda dia, dia akan meletup semula. Hanya dengan bayangkan apa yang Gopal mungkin akan lakukan? Astaga, mati pulak budak itu kena kilat. Muka Yaya dan Yin juga kelihatan tidak mahu masuk campur atau malakukan dare tersebut. Mereka hormati Halilintar dan tahu betapa menakutkan si Halilintar boleh menjadi.

Dan Halilintar tidak mungkin mahu alien-alian lain, itu cuma memalukan. Dan mungkin akan menyebabkan lagi satu pergaduhan antara Kapten Kaizo dan Halilintar.

"Dan tinggal anda seorang sahaja Tuan Fang." '-yang mungkin boleh diterima' boleh didengari tetapi tidak dikatakan oleh ROB.

Fang melihat semua yang sedang menyuruhnya menghabiskan dare ini secepat mungkin. Dia menelan air liur dan melihat Halilintar. Memang tiada orang sangka dia akan kelihatan begitu cantik namun dia menarik nafas dan cuba menunjukkan muka mendatar.

"Saya-" Opps. Mukanya memerah semula. Dia berpusing mebelakangkan Halilintar dan menutup mukanya. 'Apa dah jadi kepada saya?'

Halilintar yang melihat sahaja mula berasa bengang. Bukan sifatnya untuk menjadi yang diminta. Dia lebih rela menjadi yang merayu (Hah! Dengan pedang di leher orang yang dirayu) daripada dirayu.

Melihat belakang Fang yang masih sedang malu, dia berjalan ke arahnya, memegang bahunya, pusingkan badan Fang, tendang kaki Fang dengan lembut agar Fang jatuh, tangkap dia dan melakukan dip dengan lengan kirinya memegang pinggang Fang manakala tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri Fang.

"Jikalau kau cuba memikatku, pandang tepat pada mata aku. Aku tidak suka seorang lelaki pengecut." Halilintar berbisik kepada Fang. Fang hanya mampu memuka merah namun terus memasam muka apabila dirinya dipanggil pengecut. Dia memegang kepala Halilintar dan membawa kepalanya dekat sehingga bibir mereka hampir menyentuh dan berbisik,

"Sudikah anda berpacaran denganku?" muka memerah namun dengan pandangan tajam, Fang menanyanya.

Halilintar agak terkejut apabila kepalanya ditarik namun senyum dengan tajam apabila ditannya soalan itu, dia membawa mukanya ke arah telinga Fang dan berkata;

"Apabila anda betul-betul sudah bersedia, baru sahaja saya akan menjawab soalan anda. Jangan buat kami menunggu lama." Dengan itu, Halilintar melepaskan Fang membuatkan dia jatuh. Namun, Fang ketika itu tidak kelihatan sakit, malah terkejut. Mukanya memerah teruk dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang berasa lebih sakit daripada punggungnya sekarang ini.

"Aish, kau ni Halilintar, lembutlah sikit dengan dia." Kata Gempa

"Cis, biarlah. He needs to man up already." Kata Halilintar sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu merah untuk bertukar. Tetapi dihalang oleh Rob. Gempa membantu Fang berdiri manakala Fang mengikutinya sahaja dan melamun.

"Maafkan saya tetapi kita masih ada satu dare dari seorang No Name yang meminta anda dipeluk oleh Fang. Jika anda boleh selesaikan ini secepat mungkin, anda dapat menukar baju secepat mungkin."

"Cis, banyak sangat dare untuk aku jada perempuan ni kenapa!?" dia menjerit namun belum sempat dia marah, tiba-tiba, Fang berada di belakangnya, badan Fang dengan terkejutnya melanggar dia dengan kuat. Nasib baik dia kuat, kalau tidak kedua-dua mereka akan jatuh. Tangan Fang yang mulanya tergapai-gapai memeluk Halilintar di belah bahunya, kedua-duanya memeluk Halilintar dengan rapat, mukanya merah teruk. Halilintar memusingkan kepalaya dan hanya mampu melihat rambut Fang dan sedikit muka merah Fang. Dibelakang lagi berdirinya Gempa yang sedang memarah Taufan. Taufan cuba redakan kemarahan Gempa.

Dasar Taufan yang menolak Fang secara terkejut. Dia menghela nafas panjang memusingkan badannya dan memeluk Fang dengan kuat. Fang hanya terkejut dan rasa dirinya bertambah malu. Dia sedang dipeluk oleh crush (Sebahagian crushnya) dan merasa jantung berdengup kencang. Dia cepat-cepat menolak Halilintar selepas melihatnya meletak kepalanya atas tepat dimana jantungnya sedang menggila. Oh dia tak sanggup kalau Halilintar mengetahui perasaanya.

Halilintar hanya memandangnya dengan datar dan berjalan ke arah pintu merah.

"...Baiklah. Dare ini sudah selesai. Mari kita ke dare seterusnya dan sebelum saya lupa, Tuan Ice?"

"Um?" Ice hanya memandang Rob. Kamu juga diminta memakai pakaian perempuan agar... Api jadi dip-dap-dup? Maaf, ini merupakan dare pertama kita daripada Delia Angle dan kita hanya ingin menghabiskan dare dia. Kami juga berikan pilihan jenis pakaian kepada anda jika anda mahu." Ice hanya memandang datar pada Rob. Tiba-tiba, terasa seperti ribut salji berda di dalam kapal angkasa apabila keadaan menjadi lebih sejuk. Semua mula memeluk tubuh sendiri untuk memanaskan badan mereka. Fang dipeluk oleh Gempa yang seperti tidak terefek sangat daripada penurunan suhu. Kaizo berdiri tegap sahaja manakala Lahap memeluk diri sendiri.

Bahu Ice ditepuk lembut oleh Blaze dan suhu diperbaiki semula.

"Takpelah Ice, buat jelah. Naanti saya cuba berdip-dap-dup untuk awak." Kata Blaze dengan senyuman cerianya. Ice hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum memasuki pintu merah juga. Tidak lupa sebelum mengetuk dulu, takut Halilintar menjadi marah dan mula membaling kilat. Dia pun memasuki pintu tersebut dan menutup pintu dengan rapat. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu terbuka semula dan keluarnya Halilintar sebelum Ice keluar.

Dan wow. Just wow.

Ice keluar dengan penuh keanggunan seorang ice queen. Tidak seperti Halilintar, dia memakai sebuah dress biru laut yang lembut dengan dekorasi manik di belah dadanya dan kain dress lembutnya bergerak seperti ombak. Rambut palsunya sedikit kebiruan dan lurus dan tidak seperti Halilintar, beliau tidak memakai topi. Topinya sedang dipegang oleh Halilintar. Di atas rambutnya ada cekak berwarna biru muda dengan dekorasi mahkota kecil yang diperbuat daripada ice. Kain dressnya sampai menutup kaki dan kelihatan sedang memakai kasut berwarna krim yang bertumit rendah. Dia kekal memakai hoodie dia namun kelihatan seperti seorang wanita yang sedang memakai hoodie teman lelakinya. Indah tidak terkata. Mukanya kekal mendatar tetapi kelihatan comel dengan tambahan mekap. Semua memang terpaku melihatnya.

(Anda boleh lihat lukisan untuk cross-dress ini di Deviantart dengan carian/search 'Yumi90 Boboiboy')

"WOW! ICE! Kau kelihatan cantik gila!" Kata Blaze sebelum memeluknya. Ice hanya senyum dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Bukan Blaze yang menjadi malu, tetapi yang lain menjadi malu sebab hati mereka bergerak dengan kencang.

"eh? Kenapa saya pun rasa malu?" –Yaya

"Yaloh. Kita pulak yang jadi macam ni." –Yin

"Ayoyo. Papa! Tolong anakmu ni sebelum menjadi lebih gila" –Gopal.

"Tetapi Ice, kenapa kau memakai dress? Kenapa tak pakai seluar macam Halilintar?" Tanya Blaze dengan muka biasanya.

Ice pun menarik kainnya, semua mahu menjerit padanya tetapi dibawah dress tu sebenarnya hanya seluar yang selalunya dipakai.

"Saya malas nak bukak semua baju, jadi saya pakai yang sarung je." Semua hanya mendengar sahaja sebelum jatuh dengan sweatdrop.

Blaze senyum dengan riang sebelum memeluk Ice, dagunya diletakkan atas bahu Ice.

"Walaupun saya tak faham, tetapi kamu kelihatan hebat! Tetapi saya juga nak dapat dare!' kata Blaze. Ice cuma ketawa senyap sebelum membalas pelukan Blaze dan mengusap kepala Blaze.

"Baiklah, buat masa ini, kami membenarkan anda semua untuk berehat dan makan sekejap selama sejam. Kalau ada apa-apa pertanyaan, sila memanggil kita dengan telefon yang disediakan. Tuan Ice, sila bertukar sebelum anda bercantum." Berkata Rob.

Ice hanya mengangguk kepala dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Blaze. Blaze melambai tanggan sebelum berlari ke arah Gopal, yang sedang mencerita tentang sesuatu dengan yang lain. Ice memasuki pintu merah dan sempat merunggut 'Sekejap je saya pakai, kenapa saya kena tukar tadi."

Rob memandang ke arah skrin. "Kita akan berehat sebentar sebelum meneruskan rancangan. Jumpa lagi."

Skrin hitam.

* * *

Baiklah, bagaimana anda rasa cerita kali ini? Seronok? Tunggulah untuk chapter seterusnya~


End file.
